Heather Cameron (Earth-616)
Real Name: Heather Cameron Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer; lifeguard Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: formerly X-Corps, X-Men Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Heather Cameron is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Davis Cameron aka Slipstream (brother); Viceroy Miles Warbeck, (father, deceased.) Mother unknown, apparently a Shi'ar of royal descent; Camerons (adoptive family) First Appearance: X-Treme X-Men #6 (2001) History Heather and Davis Cameron were a lifeguard and a surfer, respectively, living in Surfer's Paradise in Australia. Unbeknownst to them, their father was an underworld crime lord known as Viceroy, and upon his death they were attacked. Together with Storm and Neal Shaara (the new Thunderbird), they managed to defeat their attackers. Heather discovered she was a mutant with the power to manifest whatever was necessary to save the life of someone in danger around her, including her own. Her power enabled her to manifest wings, golden armor, the ability to breathe underwater, and many other less noticeable adaptations. Some comic fans have seen this ability as the ultimate deus ex machina, which led to a somewhat negative reception of Claremont's new character. However, other fans think of her power as an interesting and innovative concept. Heather soon joined the splinter team of X-Men, and formed a romance with Thunderbird. During a mission to infiltrate the ship of the intergalactic warlord, Khan, Heather's appearance changed to resemble the alien Shi'ar race, and it was theorized that she and Davis had some Shi'ar heritage. Her brother, unable to see past her new, alien appearance, left the team. Lifeguard and Thunderbird went in search of him. Lifeguard and Thunderbird recently turned up on Genosha, helping out with the local X-Corporation. However this was short-lived as there was a synchronized attack on several of the X-Corporation offices after the catastrophic events of M-Day, leading Cyclops to call for the disbanding of all offices. Characteristics Height: 5'10" Weight: 156 lbs (71 kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Blond Unusual Features: Determind by what form shes in. Powers Known Powers:' Danger Detection Response: ability to register danger to human life in the vicinity and automatically gives her the powers necessary to save those lives, be they hers or others. Situational Bio-Morphic Adaptation (Nemisis Form): according to the type of danger at the current situation she automatically obtains the powers necessary to save those lives, be they hers or others. Theses powers and forms she takes are determined by the situation she is in and adapt accordingly to the situation at hand. The variety of Lifeguard's power manifestations appear to be almost limitless. Heather becomes aware of how to use any power(s) she manifests after a few seconds. She can also manage more that one power at a time. Some of her displayed powers are: * Growing Wings for Flight * Extra Arms for carrying and super-strength. * Skin turning into a sort of golden metallic armor * Superhuman Strength * Hydrokinesis. * Gills for underwater Breathing. Known Abilities: Heather is a trained lifeguard and excellent swimmer. Other abilities may appear as a result of her changing form. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * After being in space her shapeshifting DNA brought out her natural Shi'ar heritage, granting her clawed hands and wings along with the Shi'ar eye markings. * It is presumed her mother was a royal Shiar due to distinguishing royal marks seen when encountering aliens led by Khan. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Copy Edit